In My Head
by Noka Braun
Summary: Escuro e confusos eram seus pensamentos. Quebrada, machucada e vermelho sangue. Até que, certa vez, um jaleco branco e trinta e dois dentes em um sorriso sujaram seus pesadelos. Natsu/Lucy. UA
1. Prólogo

****Fairy Tail **NÃO** me pertence, cof. E isso é meio óbvio.

* * *

><p><strong>In My Head<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Esse não<strong> é o fim, esse não é o começo

Só uma voz como uma revolta balançando cada melhoria

Mas você ouve o tom e o ritmo violento e

Embora as palavras pareçam firmes, há algo vazio dentro delas

Nós dizemos yeah

Com os braços no alto

Como se estivéssemos nos segurando a algo que é invisível

Porque estamos vivendo à mercê da dor e do medo

Até morrermos

Esquecermos

Deixarmos tudo desaparecer

_Waiting For The End_ – Linkin Park

* * *

><p><strong>Prólogo,<strong> In My Head

Seres humanos são fúteis ao ponto de pensar que sempre há uma escapatória. Infelizmente, é só mais um pensamento perdido no nevoeiro.

Pensamos que mesmo que cometermos erros horríveis, mesmo que sejamos penalizados duramente, sempre virá algo nos salvar, nos livrar da dor. Isso é tão ridículo... É tão verdadeiro.

Então, ela vira o rosto diante da parede suja e úmida, remoendo seus erros. Tantas coisas poderiam ser esquecidas... Mas ela não pode. É incapaz. E este será seu julgamento.

Ela morrerá.


	2. Primeiro Capítulo

**Primeiro Capítulo**

Quebrada

* * *

><p><strong>O que restou quando o fogo se foi?<strong>

Eu achei isso certo, mas o certo era errado

Tudo apanhado no olho da tempestade

E tentando descobrir como era seguir em frente

E eu nem sequer sei que tipo de coisas eu disse

Minha boca continuava mexendo e a minha mente morreu

Juntando os pedaços agora por onde começar

A parte mais difícil do final é recomeçar

Waiting For The End

* * *

><p>Ela ri enquanto faz um balão com seu chiclete de menta, tentando equipar-se ao do irmão.<p>

– Desde quando você aprendeu a fazer isso? – admirou-se ela, olhando para o garoto de cabelos loiros surpresa. O garoto ri, se achando.

– Sei lá – responde, inspirando profundamente e soltando tudo em mais uma tentativa.

O balão explode em seu rosto.

A garota ri, descontrolada, enquanto o irmão franzi a testa e começa a ficar irritado.

– Droga!

A garota se aproxima mais dele, e lhe faz um breve cafuné, sorrindo.

– Não precisa ficar emburrado, maninho – ela fala, ao garoto que fazia bico – Nós aprendemos com nossos erros... Até que sempre acertamos!

O garoto vira seu olhar para ela, até que sua face irritada dissolve-se em um sorriso doce.

– Tem razão! – e a abraça.

A garota sorri.

Ou melhor: Lucy sorri.

Ela chora sob o túmulo dele, enquanto o vento instiga ferozmente no seu rosto.

Ela está tão destruída, tão quebrada. Ela pensa que a dor que sente em seu peito faz parte dela agora, que nunca a abandonará. Mas sempre tudo a deixa...

Ela morde o lábio inferior ao mesmo tempo que leva seu olhar ao céu, este transformado em apenas nuvens negras e chuvosas, anunciando uma tempestade.

Ela se sente afobada, se sente morta. Ela ainda não acredita que seu pequeno irmão partira, que fora tirado de seus braços. Como ela poderia acreditar?

Um dia atrás apenas. Estavam em um barco no meio do rio, divertindo-se sob a luz dourada do Sol. Brincavam, zoavam, riam um do outro. Estavam felizes. Excepcionalmente felizes.

Ele desequilibrou-se e caiu da jangada. Ela gritou e pulou na água para socorrê-lo. Mas ele havia batido a cabeça numa pedra ao cair, e tudo o que ela viu quando o puxou para a superfície, era seu rosto coberto de sangue.

E seus olhos parados.

Agora, ela grita para o céu em revolta. Ela leva os braços contra seu rosto para tentar controlar-se, mas tudo o que recebe são as pequenas gotículas geladas caindo em sua face.

Elas misturam-se com suas lágrimas.


	3. Segundo Capítulo

**Segundo Capítulo**

Reconstruída

* * *

><p><strong>Então me dê motivos para provar que estou errado<strong>

Para apagar essas lembranças

Deixe inundar a distância em seus olhos

Me dê motivos para preencher este vazio e conectar o espaço entre o que restou

Que seja o suficiente para alcançar a verdade entre essas mentiras

Além desta nova divisão

New Divide

* * *

><p>Ela olha pela janela sentada em sua cama. O cheiro do hospital enche suas narinas, como um vento frio e branco. Seus olhos eram fixos e ela parecia alheia a tudo ao seu redor.<p>

Um mês ela estava lá, para recuperar-se de seu choque. Médicos diariamente a visitavam, sempre saindo frustrados por sua nenhuma melhora. Parecia inútil, para eles. Ela nunca iria superar a perda trágica.

Então, agora, ela suspira enquanto sente o bolo na garganta. Ela houve a porta sendo aberta, e pressente um enfermeiro. Era a hora de seu remédio diário.

Ela solta um pequeno sorriso de lado, triste, e conforma-se com a vida naquele lugar. Pelo menos, não estava mais sozinha. E, então, ela fecha os olhos e se vira na cama, esperando seu capanga dar-lhe sua medicação.

– Bom dia, senhorita Heartfillia. Sou seu novo enfermeiro responsável, Natsu Dragneel.

Ela abre os olhos imediatamente, enquanto vê cabelos de tom rosa, e olhos puxados e escuros.

Ela já podia sentir o calor do verão.

* * *

><p>Ela chora com a escuridão da noite a envolvendo. Seus cabelos loiros, esparramados pelo travesseiros, balançavam a cada soluço.<p>

Ela ainda sente falta dele, mas seu vazio estava começando a ser preenchido. Ela se sentia estranhamente quente, algo que não lhe ocorria desde o finado dia.

Ela abre os olhos, olhando para a janela, com a boca em uma linha fina. Ela vê a Lua prateada lá fora, e sua luz a conforta. Seus olhos avermelhados pelo choro voltam a ser simplesmente castanhos.

Ela já está melhor.

Uma batida na porta a assusta, e ela volta seu rosto na direção do som. A porta abre-se, revelando uma silhueta alta e de jaleco branco.

– Hora da medicação, Lucy!

Ela sorri quando sente sua presença.

Ele pega sua mão e lhe responde com outro sorriso enorme estampado na cara, alegre.


	4. Terceiro Capítulo

**Terceiro Capítulo**

O mundo lá fora

* * *

><p><strong>Eu quero me curar, quero sentir<strong>

O que eu achei que nunca fosse real

Eu quero deixar ir essa dor que eu segurei por tanto tempo

Apagar toda a dor até que ela se acabe

Eu quero me curar, eu quero sentir

Como se estivesse perto de algo real

Eu quero achar algo que eu quero desde o começo

Algum lugar que eu pertença

Somewhere I Belong

* * *

><p>Ela está animada, enquanto come seu almoço, conversando animadamente com seu enfermeiro predileto.<p>

Eles riem de coisas bobas, sem sentido, mas simplesmente engraçadas. Eles estão felizes, sentindo a presença um do outro.

Outra batida na porta, e a diretora do hospital entra, abrindo um sorriso.

– Estou feliz em vê-la assim, senhorita Lucy! – ela exclama. Lucy sorri para a mulher. A mulher, então, olha para o enfermeiro – Natsu, por favor, posso conversar com você um pouquinho?

Ele faz que sim, e levanta-se. Antes de sair pela porta, ele dá um sorriso de canto para Lucy, zombeteiro. Ela ri.

Poucos minutos depois, ele volta, agora com um sorriso um pouco menor no rosto.

Ele se senta na ponta da cama dela, e pega suas mãos, olhando fixamente para seus olhos.

– Você irá ter alta! – ele conta, sorrindo.

Ela se quebra, mas antes disso, percebe que o sorriso dele não chegou a seus olhos.

* * *

><p>Ela ofegava enquanto puxava sua bolsa mais contra seu corpo. Estava frio no mundo exterior, e ela não conseguia pensar em como viveria novamente nele.<p>

Seus meses no hospital haviam mudado totalmente sua vida, e ela não pensava em outro lugar para morar. Agora, deveria voltar para sua antiga casa, e encontrar todos os fantasmas do passado, os que relutou bravamente. Não seria simples.

Ela também estava triste por perder seu enfermeiro particular. Mas, talvez, pudesse vê-lo sempre que quisesse! Aliás, ele lhe dera seu número de telefone, para alguma emergência.

Ela tira o papelzinho do bolso, e o encara sorrindo.

Então, agora, ela deveria voltar para casa.


	5. Quarto Capítulo

**Quarto Capítulo**

O telefonema

* * *

><p><strong>Eu tenho um<strong>

Coração cheio de dor

Mente cheia de stress

Mão cheia de ódio

Segurança no meu peito

Esforço penoso

Sangue, suor é lágrimas

Nada a ganhar, tudo a temer.

Nobody's Listening.

* * *

><p>Ela tenta dormir, abraçada a um ursinho de pelúcia e estupidamente assustada. Sua casa lhe trás lembranças, dele. Seu irmãozinho. Ela não consegue esquecê-lo.<p>

Porém, sua dor não era tão desgastante como antes.

Ela olha para o lado, com a luz do abajur iluminando os números escritos em caneta vermelha. Ela está relutante. Deve ligar ou não?

Então, um barulho irritante e totalmente familiar lhe chega aos ouvidos, lhe puxando dos pensamentos. Era o telefone.

Ela salta do sofá e corre para atendê-lo, com o coração batendo forte no peito.

"_Lucy?"_ A voz pergunta quando ela puxa do gancho e leva até os ouvidos.

"_Natsu!"_ Ela exclama, surpresa. Mas muito, muito feliz.

"_Vejo que chegou inteira" _Ele ri, zombeteiro _"Pensei que tivesse perdido meu número, ou não quisesse mais ouvir minha voz." _

A declaração dele faz o coração dela perder uma batida.

"_Não fale isso!"_ Ela repreende, meio irritada "_Eu só estava... Ocupada."_

Ele fica um instante quieto. E quando volta a falar, sua voz estava levemente perplexa.

"_Há algo mais importante em sua lista de afazeres do que conversar comigo?" _Ele pergunta, chocado, fazendo ela rir _"Pode começar a apagar essa listinha e reescrever, me colocando em primeiro lugar!"_

Ela ri, feliz.

"_Aaah Natsu..."_

"_Aaah nada!"_ Ele fala, com a voz dura, porém, brincalhão _"Poxa... Até sinto-me ofendido." _

Ele morde o lábio, agora séria.

"_Quando irá me visitar?"_

Mais um momento de silêncio. E quando este é quebrado, é pela voz arrastada do homem.

"_Quando quiser, Lucyzinha" _

Ele ri. Ela fica furiosa.

"_Você sabe que odeio que me chame assim!"_

"_Lucyzinhaaa!"_

* * *

><p>Ela torce os dedos animada enquanto não pára de olhar para a porta, ansiosa.<p>

Natsu avisara que viria lhe visitar em cerca de alguns minutos. E ela não podia ansiar mais! Os poucos dias que se passaram sem que ela pudesse visualizar seu rosto pareciam décadas. Ela aspirava a presença dele, desejando sua companhia mais do que nunca.

E os minutos de espera tornaram-se horas. O negrume descia lá fora e ela ainda estava parada, no sofá, esperando-o. Antes eram apenas duas horas da tarde. Agora, eram seis e meia da noite.

O lábio inferior dela tremeu.

Não houve o bater da porta. Sequer houve o barulho irritante do telefone. O que acontecia? Onde Natsu estaria? Perguntas passavam sorrateiramente pela mente dela, fazendo o medo frio e escuro crescer em seu peito.

Ela não o poderia ter perdido.

Com este pensamento, e o cansaço de estar o esperando, ela acabou desmaiando.


	6. Quinto Capítulo

**Quinto Capítulo**

O outro

* * *

><p><strong>Eu sangro, vá, pare o show<strong>

Palavras agitadas e uma corrente lamacenta

Arma de fogo, ópera, tranque e carregue

Engatilhe e, então, os veja ir

Mamãe, me ajude, eu fui amaldiçoado

A morte está chegando a cada verso

Doce pintura em sua nova marca de carro fúnebre

Não pode contê-lo, ele conhece o próprio trabalho

Bleed It Out

* * *

><p>Ela ligara para ele no dia seguinte. Ninguém lhe respondera. Ela estava aflita.<p>

Porém, ela também estava com fome. Pensando que não iria ter uma resposta lógica para o sumiço de Natsu de barriga vazia, ela chamara uma pizza.

Houve a batida na porta, mas desta vez, não era a que ela ansiara.

Ela foi até a porta devagarmente, já segurando o dinheiro que deveria dar ao entregador. Então, ela abre a de madeira com os olhos baixos.

– Está aqui – o homem falou, lhe estendendo o pacote.

Ela suspira e pega das mãos dele, mas antes, dirige seu olhar para o forasteiro, o avaliando.

Ela sente algo crescer na boca do estomago quando encara aqueles olhos fixos nela, e percebe que seu cabelo também era loiro.

Ela fora quebrada. Ela recuperara-se. Ela necessitava de afeto. Ela precisava de alguém a tocar-lhe. Seu único amigo desaparecera. Fora abandonada.

Sua mente nublou em pensamentos incoerentes. Agora, antes que acabasse novamente destruída, ela atirou a pizza no chão e puxou o homem pelo braço.

Este, arregalou os olhos em clara surpresa.

– Eu nem sei seu nome.

Ele resmungou olhando para o teto, logo após acabar.

– É Lucy.

Ela respondeu, de costas para ele.

– Eu sou Yukio.

Ela não olhou para ele.

– Belo nome.

– Obrigado.

Ela está cansada. Mas terrivelmente arrependida. O que ela tinha na cabeça?

Ele suspirou, se levantando, arrumando suas roupas.

– A pizza é grátis, conta da casa.

Ela ri mecanicamente do tom sarcástico dele.

– Adeus – ela diz, quando ele está na solteira da porta.

Ele não responde, apenas sorri e saí.

E sentindo-se sozinha novamente, ela grita em raiva e odeia-se.


	7. Sexto Capítulo

**Sexto Capítulo**

O que quero dizer

* * *

><p><strong>Quando você estava em pé no meio da devastação<strong>

Quando você estava esperando na beira do desconhecido

E com o cataclismo chovendo

Por dentro chorando, "Salve-me agora"

Você estava lá incrivelmente sozinho

Você sente frio e perdido em desespero

Você constrói a esperança, mas o fracasso é tudo que você conheceu

Lembre-se de toda a tristeza e frustração

E deixe-a ir

Deixe-a ir

Iridescent

* * *

><p>Ela olha pela janela com uma caneca de chá em suas mãos geladas. Uma semana havia se passado, e ela ainda esperava pela batida da porta <em>dele.<em>

Nenhum telefonema. Ele não atendia. Ela já começava a pensar que ele estava...

Ela soluça, resignando-se a não terminar o pensamento.

O barulho foi ouvido. A xícara caí com um estrondo contra o chão e ela corre em direção ao barulhinho irritante.

O barulho que ela tanto queria ouvir.

"_A-alô?" _Ela gagueja, em expectativa.

"_Oi Lucy"_

"_NATSU!"_

"_Er... Desculpe pelo sumiço e por não ter avisado. Mas algo aconteceu aqui."_

O coração dela falha.

"_O quê?"_

Um segundo de silencio.

"_Meu avô morreu."_

"_OH Natsu, eu sinto muito!"_

Ele ri levemente.

"_Ele já era velho... Mas foi derrepente. O enterro foi num síteozinho lá pro fim do mundo, despido da tecnologia necessária para telefonar-se. Acabei de chegar."_

Ela alivia-se imensamente.

"_Hmm"._

"_Não se preocupe Lucyzinha, amanhã sem falta to ae!"_

"_Você sabe que eu não gosto de que chame de Lucyzinha, NÃO SABE?"_

Ele gargalha.

"_Sei sim."_

"_Seu..."_

"_Lucyzinha-inha-INHA!"_

* * *

><p>Absolutamente nervosa ela está, enquanto anda de um lado para outro sob o tapete marrom da sala de estar.<p>

Uma e vinte e nove. Um minuto para a chegada do rosado. Ela quase desmaiava de ansiedade. Então, fazendo seu coração quase sair pela boca, ela houve as batidas e corre para atender.

Abre a porta e sorri radiante para o homem, este desleixadamente encostado à guarnição. Os olhos verdes dele brilham ao vê-la, e instantaneamente ela puxa-o para dentro da casa, logo após fechando a porta com uma batida oca.

Não havia palavras a serem ditas no momento, e nunca teriam. Apenas, num ato involuntário, ela envolveu seus braços no pescoço dele, e aproximou seu rosto.

– Natsu, eu... – ela murmura, perdendo-se no sentimento quente e ofegante que ambos sentiam.

Ele sorri de lado e ri, enquanto maravilhava-se naquele doce momento.

– Eu sei.

E quando finalmente o toque suave foi feito, seus mundos explodiam e jamais seriam revertidos ao normal.


	8. Sétimo Capítulo

**Sétimo Capítulo**

Ardendo nos céus

* * *

><p><strong>Nós prendemos o fôlego quando as nuvens começaram a se formar<strong>

Mas você se perdeu na batida da tempestade

E no final fomos feitos para nos separarmos

Como câmaras do coração humano

Não

Burning In The Skies

* * *

><p>Ela olha atentamente para uma vitrine de loja, tentando achar o presente perfeito para o aniversário de um mês de namoro.<p>

Ela está feliz, e pensa seriamente em comprar um colar com pingente de dragão para o amado. Ele adorava estes seres mitológicos, então, seria realmente um maravilhoso suvenir.

Quando iria entrar na pequena lojinha, ela ouve uma canção altíssima de pneus contra o asfalto e gira seu corpo em direção ao som. Ela não tem tempo para soltar nenhum som de surpresa, pois sua boca foi tampada e seu corpo arrastado para dentro de algo escuro.

Ela caí inconsciente.

* * *

><p>Quando acorda, ela não fazia ideia de onde encontrava-se. Olhando mais ao redor, apenas via-se presa entre quatro paredes de pedra sujas e escurecidas. Finos raios de um Sol se pondo surgiam por uma janela pequena.<p>

Ela não tem tempo para ficar neurótica, pois escuta uma grande explosão vinda de algum lugar perto, e logo após gritos eufóricos. Ela arregala os olhos e tenta entender o que passava-se.

Sente então o chão tremer em baixo de si e levanta-se, assustada, recuando. Vê uma fumaça acinzentada surgir pela janelinha, e solta um gritinho mínimo de horror.

Ela levanta o rosto para a claridade e tentar ver algo que explicasse o que diabos estava a acontecer. Apenas enxerga o mundo escuro lá fora e uns flashes luminosos do que deveriam ser tipo de sinalizador.

Outra tremida e o chão abre-se em uma cratera, fazendo-a exclamar. Outra trepidação e ela não consegue mais ficar de pé.

E depois de mais uma, ela sente uma dor infindável de alguma parte de seu corpo e despenca.


	9. Oitavo Capítulo

**Oitavo Capítulo**

Desamparada

* * *

><p><strong>Você sabe que ela não poderia ficar aqui com você<strong>

Você sabe que ela tinha que ir

Mesmo que ela não pudesse ficar aqui com você

Você sabe que não está sozinho.

She Couldn't

* * *

><p>Poeira, negrume, vozes ecoando, dor... Misturava-se na pequena sela, em algum lugar de uma certa cidade.<p>

Ela pensara que finalmente viveria feliz ao lado de quem amava e era retribuída. Pensara realmente que poderia descansar do sentimento de culpa, e que recordaria as boas lembranças do irmão em paz. Pensara que podia encher-se de alegria e rir pelas coisas mais tolas e bobas do universo.

E agora, ela estava sangrando lentamente e sozinha num local desconhecido.

O que ela fizera de tão ruim?

Ela tinha a respiração entrecortada quando negava-se a desistir. Mordia o lábio inferior com força e observava a parede úmida entre as lágrimas acumuladas em seus orbes. Não teria forças para chamar ajuda, e realmente não acreditava que conseguiria uma. Então, apenas pensava que alguém bom e justo viria salvá-la.

Natsu.

Ela sabia que estava errada.

* * *

><p>Ela estava no estágio de esvaziar sua mente e sorrir lacrimejante diante de sua morte. Pois não havia mais chances, mesmo sendo absurdamente otimista. Ela definharia, e seria levada para algum lugar onde pudesse descansar finalmente em paz.<p>

Pelo menos, estaria com seu irmão. Certo?

Errado. Ela sabia que seu irmãozinho ficaria furioso de vê-la tão repentinamente. Ficaria mais ainda por descobrir que ela abandonara a chama de sua vida e deixara certo jovem sozinho no mundo. Ela não poderia!

Seu corpo estava parado, mas seus olhos abertos refletiam lembranças. Lembranças do que nunca deveria recordar.

Água. Sangue. Gritos. Lágrimas. Sujeira. Medo. Aperto. Expectativa. Frustração. Cada pequena palavra citada gerando sentimentos terríveis dentro de si. Cada sentimento deteriorando as barreiras de pensamentos límpidos em sua cabeça. Pensamentos que a sustentavam, quando tudo em sua volta parecia cair.

Não restava mais nada. Deveria desistir?

Incrivelmente, ela não conseguia desmaiar. Seus pensamentos a prendiam a realidade, e ela achou irônico aquilo. Devaneios serviam para levá-la a outro mundo, mundo melhor que o original. Agora estes, apenas a jogavam na cara que esquecer não traria resultado.

Nem agora, ela poderia ficar em paz.

Afinal, onde ela estaria? Fora sequestrada? Aquele lugar parecia estranho demais para ficar na cidade onde morava. Parecia um lugar onde bombas eram testadas. Fumaça contaminava tudo. Por que o chão se abriu? Não poderia ser terremoto. Algo estava errado.

Lucy experimentou olhar em volta. Seus olhos castanhos arregalaram-se quando viu que, na verdade, o chão não se abrira. Não havia fumaça pela janela. Gritos não eram ouvidos lá fora.

– Estou... Enlouquecendo? – ditou, se levantando e percebendo seu corpo totalmente inteiro. Sem sangue algum.

– Isto... – alguém falou, chamando a atenção dela, fazendo-a olhar pelas grandes da cela, estas agora prateadas e limpas – É dentro de sua cabeça.

Lucy ofegou.

Ela não sabia por que, mas abraçava o homem. Abraçava-o com toda sua força.

Agora tudo estava fazendo sentido. Ela riu.

– Você precisa quebrar todas as barreiras para voltar. De outro modo, ficará para sempre presa em seus pensamentos.

Diante das palavras, ela sorriu ao homem. Estava confiante. Não iria decepcionar.

– Lucy... Vá. Isto é só um teste. É incrível, não é? O que a mente humana esconde. O limite dos próprios sentimentos. Uma dor tão forte que queimou seus sentimentos lhe trouxe aqui. Na verdade, o motivo é que você tentou esquecê-la. Entendeu que deveria superar, mesmo que quisesse morrer. Aquele garoto lhe trouxe sua vida de volta. Tantos obstáculos. Nada parece real. Apenas palavras soltas na ventania... A grande jogada, é que você recolheu essas palavras e fez seu próprio sentido. É o que todos deveriam fazer. Mas, em média, ninguém compreende. Ficam horas e horas tentando assemelhar algo parecido... E não entendem que a verdade nunca faz sentido. Nada faz sentido. Você apenas... Finge que entende.

E tudo desapareceu.


	10. Nono Capítulo O fim

_Explicações. Sei que quem ler este capítulo vai desejar. Bom, In My Head eu escrevi à algum tempo, e este não era seu final. Eu escrevi de primeira um clímax feliz, Natsu a salvando e sem muitas explicações para tudo o que acorrera. Porém, aquilo não me satisfez. Escrevi esta história para mim mesma. Eu a acho incrível de meu ponto de vista, deixando de lado, talvez, minha humildade. Queria compartilha-la por achá-la assim tão boa. Este final seria o alternativo, mas eu o escolhi por achar mais apropriado. Talvez, se quiserem, eu posto o original, mas em suma, acho que não o farei. Deixarei aquele final apenas em minha mente. E em meu pc. Obrigado pelos que leram, embora que não deixaram comentários. Obrigado para quem gostou, e desculpas para aqueles que não._**  
><strong>

_Aproveitem o fim de In My Head. E surpreendam-se._

* * *

><p><strong>Nono Capítulo<strong>

O mensageiro. O final.

* * *

><p><strong>Na memória você me achará<strong>

Com os olhos queimando

A escuridão que me segura firmemente

Até que o sol apareça

Forgotten

* * *

><p>E então, a ilusão acabou.<p>

E ela não conseguiu se libertar.

Lucy abriu os olhos opacos e encarou o teto acolchoado de seu quarto. O manicômio estava estranhamente silencioso.

Mais um sonho para lhe atormentar. Desta vez, criou tal de Natsu, o qual amava e era retribuída. Lembrava-se dos cabelos lisos e macios do ser imaginário, o toque de sua pele quente e olhos escuros profundos.

E ela não sentiu nada.

Calmamente, olhou para suas mãos. Suas unhas estavam quebradas, ainda da vez onde seu irmão chegou a arrancar uma na afobação de ser soltar do aperto que o mantia na água. Lucy não sorriu, só se lembrou do desespero do garoto para voltar à superfície, berrando sem som e fazendo a água tremer.

E naquele momento, ela sorriu psicótica e finalmente atirou uma pedra em sua cabeça.

Lucy tinha os olhos em um ponto fixo, e do lado de fora de sua prisão, um homem alto a observava. O psiquiatra não muito famoso era o responsável por seu caso.

O da louca mulher que matara seu próprio irmão, num surto.

Natsu Dragneel sorriu tristemente.

– Lucy...

Porém, ele falara alto de mais. E a garota ouvira, e virando-se para o tal, fez o encontro de seus olhos.

Frios contra quentes. Brilhantes contra sem vida.

E nos dela, não ouve reconhecimento.

– Você... – o homem murmurou, um bolo na garganta – Não se lembra de mim, não é...?

Não obteve nada. Ela simplesmente voltou a encarar o ponto de antes, sem expressão em sua face branca , parecendo alheia.

E Natsu jamais esqueceria da mulher de antes. Da que ria lindamente, fazendo seus olhos castanhos encherem-se de lágrimas, a que iluminava qualquer ponto escuro apenas com sua presença. A mulher que instigara o sentimento feroz do amor em seu peito, fazendo-o querer protegê-la de absolutamente tudo.

Mas ele não a protegeu, afinal. Sua amada foi acometida subitamente a uma doença mental grave, após ter chocado sua cabeça no acidente de carro que matara seus pais. Apenas ela e seus irmãos permaneceram vivos, e estes, foram obrigados a viver o futuro cruel que o destino os empregara.

O irmão não tinha culpa, mas Lucy estava fora de si. No turbilhão de emoções, em vez de culpar-se a si mesma pelo trágico acontecimento, o que seria mais comum, ela colocara a razão de sua dor em seu irmão. O pequeno, alegre e lindo irmão.

Natsu tentou-lhe dar razão, mostrar o que acontecia de fato, mas era tarde demais. No dia que ele fora obrigado a não faltar em sua aula de medicina, aconteceu. Lucy acabou com a última pessoa que restava.

Foi duro demais interná-la, mas ele não tinha escolha. E a partir do momento que ela recebera medicações, sua memória começou a desmanchar-se. Aos poucos, esqueceu de sua infância. Logo após, do acidente de seus pais. E por fim, de Natsu.

Apenas o dia do homicídio que cometeu restou em sua mente.

E agora, Lucy não existia mais. Não a mesma de antes. Era um ser animado com a percepção alterada da realidade, e sua única válvula de escape para toda aquela loucura era seus sonhos. Imaginava tudo aquilo que perdera, tudo que destruíra, tudo que um dia podia ter sido.

Natsu ouvia seus devaneios, pois enquanto sonhava, ela falava. A cada dia estava mais triste, mais destruído, por que simplesmente nos sonhos foi único lugar onde ela não o esqueceu.

Mas seria o suficiente. Sempre seria. E enquanto ele pudesse lembrar-se dela, jamais desistiria.

Mesmo que não houvesse chances. Mesmo que fosse tudo em sua cabeça.

* * *

><p><strong>E acabou<strong>


End file.
